Talk:Earth-11052
According to the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z Volume 4, X-Men: Evolution takes place on Earth-11052. --GrnMarvl14 01:32, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :All pages marked to be moved. The bot will handle it from here. ;) :— Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 06:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) According to show creators Steven E. Gordon and Robert Skir, and the show bible, X-men: Evolution takes place on Earth-3110. Badsockmonkey (talk) 10:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :Really? Reference? -- Supermorff (talk) 16:46, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::The Steven E. Gordon and Robert Skir comments are from conversations held between them and DeviantArt user BlazeRocket, reported back to us (the fans). The show bible (writen by Robert Skir) I can send to anyone who wants to verify, or just copy and paste the relevant bits here. -- Badsockmonkey (talk) 20:47, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :::I would love to have a copy of the bible, but so would many other people and it's not sufficient to just give it to people who ask to check. The page needs a reference. Do you have a link to where BlazeRocket did the interview (assuming that's what it was)? Could you post the bible somewhere online so we could link to it? -- Supermorff (talk) 20:07, November 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::The bible was given to Blaze Rocket with permission to show it around, but a soft request that it not be posted on line. The sort of "if it shows up, it's not the end of the world, but I'd prefer it if it didn't" or something. She could probably be talked into posting it, though, I'll badger her some more! The interview is posted at the Evo Obsessed club, the question is "Did Evo have a universe number?" http://fav.me/d4aa0lr -- Badsockmonkey (talk) 23:30, January 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::That interview is really interesting, thanks for sharing it. I wasn't aware before that Robert Skir had written the bible and then not been involved in the series. There's information in the interview that would be good to mention on several pages, and we can use the interview as a reference. For the universe number, I suggest a footnote on this page to the effect that the number in the show's bible was 3110 but that this was development material only and it has since been retconned by a published source (the Official Marvel Handbook, linked at the top of the talk page). -- Supermorff (talk) 22:59, January 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Supermorff is right; the handbook outweights production notes here. However, feel free to add that info to the trivia section of the page. The 3110 designation can also go in the alias sections in the info box as well. --Spencerz (talk) 02:18, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :And along with that reference, can you explain what the "show bible" is? --Spencerz (talk) 18:28, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Bibles for TV series are reference documents produced by the creators of a show that help writers and artists stay true to setting and character. They often have a lot of detail that doesn't make it into a show. -- Supermorff (talk) 18:52, November 25, 2012 (UTC)